


Exploring

by Aerilon452



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, On the Run, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Post S2, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: This is my first Villanelle/Eve fanfic. I can't get these two out of my head!





	Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Villanelle/Eve fanfic. I can't get these two out of my head!

Her lips were as soft as the petal of a rose. Eve pushed her head back into the silk covered pillow, biting her bottom lip until she tasted copper. The muscles of her stomach quivered with desire – and with nerves. Villanelle was everything she didn’t know she wanted, everything dark that called to her. Eve kept her eyes tightly closed, letting her body feel everything Villanelle was doing. It heightened the experience for her. Every puff of air that whispered along her skin excited her. Every light, teasing kiss from Villanelle’s lips had her moaning for more. 

Kissing Eve was intoxicating. Lavishing attention on her flesh made Villanelle crave more. The way Eve was shaking beneath her drove her wild with passion. She playfully nipped Eve’s stomach, right above her navel, drawing a shuddering moan from between her lover’s lips. Villanelle pulled back, sitting up, and looked down on Eve. Her paramour was in the throes of simmering pleasure. It was alluring to see her in a black satin bra and matching lace panties that she had sent her. Curling her fingers into the delicate band, Villanelle started to pull the scrap of lace down. 

Eve’s mind couldn’t form a coherent thought even as her hips lifted for Villanelle without being told. The little bit of lace she had put on this morning slid down her legs slowly. It heightened her desire, the wetness between her thighs thickening. She thought she might come from this alone, from having Villanelle touch her in such a way. Then a hot puff of air blew across her mound and Eve bucked.

Villanelle let the underwear dangle on the tip of her index finger for a moment, delighting in the state she had reduced her precious Eve to. The damp thatch of curls drew her, teasing her to touch. Cupping her mound, Villanelle ran her nails over the wet skin of Eve’s nether lips. Her paramour cried out, her mouth open begging to be plundered. Moving up, Villanelle slid between Eve’s thighs and claimed her lips in a searing kiss that would leave them both dizzy.

Instinctively, Eve cradled Villanelle between her thighs, the press of their flesh together arousing. So many sensations were running through her; the silk of the comforter, the heat of Villanelle, the kiss, and the desire to be dominated by her. Hungering to touch her, Eve placed her hand on Villanelle’s side, sliding it down until her fingers dug into the swell of her backside. The grab had Villanelle grinding against her. Eve gasped, “I want you.” It was the first time she had ever uttered those words.

Villanelle was getting drunk on her; on the scent of Eve and the perfume she had given her. It was all over her. She had to give Eve what she wanted. One last searing kiss to her amazing lips, Villanelle licked and nipped her way down, breathing in the scent of perfumed sex. She pressed a kiss to the expanse of skin below Eve’s navel, and then to each hip bone. Villanelle bypassed the sweet spot in favor of lavishing attention on the inside of Eve’s thigh where the scent of the perfume was stronger. 

Eve forced her eyes open. She had to see Villanelle, had to see her between her thighs. Looking down the line of her body, her lover offered her a wicked grin. The sight of Villanelle was the most erotic thing she’d ever seen. Then came another, harder bite, and Eve was falling. Her eyes fluttered close and her breathing increased. 

Villanelle brought Eve’s legs around her waist and then gripped her sides, pulling her up and astride her lap. Eve’s arms draped over her shoulders, their brows touching. “My baby,” Villanelle whispered, her accent heavy. She trailed the back of her finger down the center of Eve’s body, down to the slick nether lips. Teasingly, she stoked her middle finger back and forth, rubbing Eve’s clit slowly.

Eve gasped when she felt the first light push of Villanelle’s finger wanting entry inside her. The muscles of her abdomen tensed, and the fingers of her left hand threaded through the long blonde locks of Villanelle’s hair, curling into them, holding tight. Her lips pressed to the petal soft lips of her lover. All too soon, her mouth fell open, a cry breaking the silence between them when two fingers entered her. A teasing thrust sent her spiraling towards an orgasm. Eve couldn’t believe how good this felt. 

“Ride my fingers, Eve, in a way you could never ride your husband,” Villanelle whispers, forcing her hand to remain still. Eve’s hips undulated, tentatively at first. Then another undulation was more certain. Villanelle’s other hand dropped down to the small of her back, slipping down to cup her backside. 

Eve slipped into a rhythm. As she pumped her hips, she would kiss Villanelle; a light press of their lips. When she started to move faster, her rhythm faltered; the movement of her hips getting sloppier, her kisses were more like gasps. “Oh, God…” she repeated over and over. When her orgasm came, she fisted her hand in the back of Villanelle’s hair, pressed her foreheads to hers once more, and tightened her inner muscles on her fingers. 

While she was in the throes of her release, Villanelle took Eve back down to the bed. She moved her fingers, drawing out the orgasm for as long as she could. It made her own hunger rise seeing the pure, perfect pleasure playing out on Eve’s face, in feel the way her body clamped down on her fingers. Because she couldn’t resist, Villanelle kissed the side of Eve’s neck, feeling the thundering pulse against her lips. This was enough for her for now.

 

HOURS LATER:

 

Eve felt the fog clearing from her brain as her eyes fluttered open. Lying next to her, Villanelle appeared to be sound asleep. Her body felt languid after that powerful orgasm. He almost hated to roll over to her side, to sit up and strip out of her bra. It was the only piece of clothing she had left on. Dropping the black satin over the edge of the bed, she then pulled the edge of the silk comforter over her body. She slid closer to Villanelle, touching the tip of her finger against the pale flesh. Eve slid the digit down slowly until she encountered the front closer of the crimson bra. Embolden by what had already happened, she flicked the clasp open and licked her lips when fabric parted.

Villanelle felt every touch Eve was giving her. She was going to give Eve free reign to explore her body; to gain confidence. Lightly, she breathed in and out, simulating sleep. It was a fight to remain in such a passive state when what Villanelle wanted more than anything was to respond to her. A hand brushed aside the right cup of her bra and the whisper of the A/C slid over her skin. Her nipple hardened almost immediately. It took everything she had not to moan when Eve’s mouth closed over her.

While Villanelle played opossum, Eve gave herself over fully to learning her body. She was ill-experienced at pleasuring another woman, but other clever, infuriating, intoxicating assassin, she would give it a try. Though, she had no reference to go by. Not even from Niko. Eve swirled the tip of her tongue around Villanelle’s nipple. What next? Letting the ripe berry fall from her mouth, she propped herself up on her elbow to contemplate the woman next to her. How did Villanelle like to be touched? Did she let lovers pleasure her? Was she in control the whole time?

Villanelle – finally bored with being passive – opened her eyes and sighed. “Stop thinking so much, Eve,” she scolded lightly. 

Eve crossed her legs, folding her hands in her lap as she replied, “I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“It’s not rocket science,” Villanelle huffed, sitting up as well. She shed her bra and tossed the garment over the edge of their bed. Taking Eve’s hand, she put it over her left breast. “Just touch me,” she said, her words light and encouraging. 

Eve looked at her, and then let her eyes fall to the hand that was resting over Villanelle’s breast. “Show me how you like to be touched by a lover,” she whispered. 

Villanelle’s brow furrowed and she shrugged. “I don’t know what I like from others. I’m usually the one doing all the things to them.” She said that last bit with a hint of wickedness and a devilish smirk.

“That figures,” Eve signed, dropping her hand. It was painfully obvious that she laced the experience she needed to pleasure Villanelle in the same way she had been. It blew Eve’s mind at how easily she had been swept up in the ecstasy Villanelle incited inside her. It was a dizzying cocktail of danger and desire that she couldn’t get enough of. 

“Help me find out what I like… from you,” Villanelle replied. She turned around, sitting on the edge of the bed, and swept her hair over one shoulder. “Touch my back,” she said softly. This was the ultimate show of trust between them. 

Eve moved closer; her legs tucked under her as she leaned in touching her lips to Villanelle’s left shoulder. She didn’t stay here. She moved towards the crook of her neck, and then up placing a kiss behind her left ear. Villanelle moaned and Eve smiled. She pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, breathing in deeply the scent of her assassin. This time Eve was the one moaning. Burying her nose in Villanelle’s hair, she set the back of her fingers to the center her back, sliding them down slowly. 

Villanelle leaned her head back as she reached around to take Eve’s free hand. She brought it up and placed it over her right breast. Resting her hand atop Eve’s, she showed her how to touch her. That’s when Villanelle felt Eve’s hand slip around to trace the scar she had; the stab wound that proved how much Eve cared. But her hand didn’t stay there, it slid over her hip, heading towards the front of her underwear. Then at the worst possible moment, a long-sustained beep broke the intimacy of the moment. 

Eve pulled back asking, “What’s that?” The persistent beeping was quickly getting on her nerves. 

Villanelle rolled her eyes, feeling very inconvenienced. “We have to go, right now,” she said, standing up to pick up her clothes. 

Eve stayed where she was for a second, switching modes from lover to fugitive. She and Villanelle were on the run from the Twelve and from MI6. Either one could be knocking down the door at any moment. That forced her out of bed, pushing her to get dressed without putting too much thought into it. “So much for seeing Bucharest,” Eve said petulantly. She had really wanted to go out and walk the streets with Villanelle at her side. 

Villanelle had just zipped her slacks when she stopped and went to Eve. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and kissed the side of her neck. Then she whispered, “I will take you far away from here. Do you like the beach?” Villanelle had wanted to go to an island and now that Eve was with her, it seemed like it was something she had to do.

“Which one?” Eve asked, turning in her paramour’s embrace. 

“Fiji? Bali? Pick one,” Villanelle asked and then backed away. They couldn’t linger too much longer. 

“Thailand,” Eve stated. 

“Then we go there,” Villanelle responded. She pulled on her shirt and then crouched down to reach under the bed. Her hand grabbed two nylon straps. One bag was for her and the other was or Eve. It had money, passports, and clothes. Enough for them to escape.

Eve pulled on her jeans and slipped on a t-shirt before sliding her feet into a pair of sandals. Then she accepted the black duffel from Villanelle, and she was ready to go. She took her lovers hand, lacing their fingers together. “I’m ready.” 

 

THE END


End file.
